Arbatskaya (History of Margovya)
This article is about the province. If you are looking for the district-region, please see . , Margovyan | language_other = , | religion = Roman Catholicism | religion_other = Islam | area = 13,888 | population = 3,578,822 | est_date = 5 July 1811 (originally named Ruma del Pan) 12 January 1909 (renamed Gastastolinsky) 5 January 1959 (renamed Arbatskaya) | HoStitle = Governor | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Vice Governor | CoGname = | currency = Margovyan margots | timezone = UTC-4 | Internet TLD = .mg | organizations = United Nations }} The Province of Arbatskaya (Spanish: Provincia de Arbatskaya; Russian: Провинция Арбатская, Provintsiya Arbatskaya; Margovyan: Provintsiya de los pueblos Arbatskaya) or simply known as Arbatskaya, is a province in the eastern Margovya. It borders Alduva to the north, Baychenko to the south, Brazil to the east, Subokov to the west, and Sugalskaya to the southwest. Arbatskaya is the largest province in Margovya, with a land area of 13,888 sq km (5,362.19 sq mi) and a total population of 3,578,822. It was one of thirty fundamental provinces of Margovya when the country declared independence on 1923. It was originally named Gastastolinsky, and then renamed Arbatskaya on 1959, to honor the late former President . Arbatskaya, or Gastastolinsky as it was previously called, was the home of the country's previous capital, Ciudad de Margovia (now Margovya City), before it was moved to Kajokoanjopolis (now Ikulsk, later renamed Gaskoniyov) on 1888. It has an national of 53, and a 53, 118, 183 and 248. Due to increasing population of the province, the National Transportation Commission is planning to add another code area number, 313 (248 plus 65). Arbatskaya was originally called Ruma del Pan (Ruma means 'royal' or 'royalty' in the ancient language) after Kajoko's independence on 1804. On July 5, 1811, Ruma del Pan officially became the first province of Margovia. Arbatskaya, as the province is now called, is one of the , and its representative seat in the senate (Senate seat # 1, which is usually occupied by the Senate President) has a crown carved above it, symbolizing royalty for the province. The carved crown was carved off by former Senate President after being inaugurated as Senate President on April 11, 1992, and replaced it with a carved heart, symbolizing "beauty" and "power" for the then-seated Senate President. However, after Cortesova's impeachment, President and other government officials made a new crown for the seat (this time it is made of pure gold). History Government Governor and Vice Governor Flag Cities Arbatskayan Local Symbols Hymn Animal Game Flower Tree Delicacies Famous Arbatskayans Arbatskaya is the home for most Margovyan politicians, although ironically, only one person from this province (and for the whole Arbatskaya District) has been elected as president. Here are some of the now famous people who were born in the Province of Arbatskaya: *Chief Justice *Margovyan rock icon *1970s actress *Senior Associate Justice *Former Senate President, Senator *Senator *Former President *Former House Speaker Category:Margovya Category:Provinces and City States (History of Margovya)